


Stop whispering; start shouting.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between episodes, Takasugi oh-so-totally tops!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop whispering; start shouting.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for August 17, 2008.

“Oi.”

 

“Mm?”

 

“Oi oi oi oi oi oi oi.”

 

“What is it?”

 

 _…What is it?_ WHAT IS IT? Is THAT the only thing that he was going to say?! Sakata Gintoki tried his best to ignore the screaming little men running around in his head and focused, instead, on the here and now, which happened to somehow involve him with his back against the headrest of the couch, legs akimbo and pants pooled around his ankles, positively _staring_ at Takasugi Shinsuke. Takasugi Shinsuke, who had rather matter-of-factly placed himself between his legs sometime after taking Gintoki’s pants off, and had been in the process of studying Gintoki’s family jewels and the tufts of silver hair framing them with the serious scrutiny of a scholar when Gintoki had called his attention.

 

“Think about what you’re doing, Shin-chan! Think about our ratings! Our timeslot! THE CHILDREN.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll do something suitably heroic and redeeming in our next episode.”

 

…And he just _had_ to say that right over his skin, didn’t he. Gintoki told himself that he shivered because of the cold, not because that had actually felt kind of really nice.

 

He wasn’t gay, okay. Totally wasn’t. Nah-uh.

 

“You’ve been working so hard lately,” Takasugi remarked, as he fell back to staring at Gintoki’s penis. As his long-nailed fingers began kneading at the skin of his inner thigh, began tracing a path towards the center. “It’s so difficult being the main character, isn’t it? I’m here to comfort you, though. Loosen you up and all, before the new script comes in.”

 

“Thatstotallynotnecessaryahahaha _pleasestopthat_.”

 

“But I’m _bored_.”

 

 _“Your boredom is not my problem.”_

 

Takasugi’s one good eye sliced up, moving away from his crotch, focusing on his face.

 

If he had been any less of a man, Gintoki might have squeaked.

 

“But your discomfort certainly is mine.”


End file.
